


When Time Once More Turns...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lilith gains another 'pet'.RP Fic.





	When Time Once More Turns...

Becka had seen Lillith but the once on her quest and yet, she had asked to return here. She was wounded, yes, stuck in a chair, she had fallen foul of Mildread's daughter, Mistress Goody, and been cursed, it was a curse none could undo. Becka now sat, waiting for Lillith to return. Lillith soon entered. She stopped and looked at the child her face inscrutable and neutral as she looked the child up and down. 

"Milady?"

"And what can I do for you child?"

"Milady..."

Becka smiled. 

"I need little, a home perhaps... and love... that is all." 

Lillith smiled.

"All that can be provided little one... Come to me sweet one."

She said summoning forth the magic causeway. Becka had smiled softly, rolling steadily closer, smiling shyly as she came to a stop inches away. Lillith smiled and bent down to lightly kiss Becka. Becka murred and responded. 

"You like that sweet child?"

"Yes milady..."

"More perhaps?"

"If it pleases you..."

Becka agreed, smiling softly. 

"I would like that..."

Lillith smiled and resumed kissing Becka. Becka murred and kissed back eagerly. Lillith murred and began to caress Becka's body. Becka was soon purring with pleasure. Lillith smiled and upped the force of her caresses. Becka continued to purr, although she was soon arching a little into Lillith's touch. Lillith smiled and began to undo Becka's clothing. Becka murred and allowed herself to be undressed. Lillith smiled and admired Becka's body. 

"So...?"

"So... what sweet child?"

"Do you... like.... the view?"

"It's exquisite."

"I am... glad you think so."

Lillith smiled and began to fondle Becka. Becka mewled softly. 

"You like that dear child?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lillith smiled and her hands moved lower. Becka murred. Lillith began teasing Becka's clit, knowing the girl was innocent enough she may well come undone. Becka soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
